


A Late Night Confrontation

by desertsanddares



Series: Twisted Wonderland Royalty AU Oneshots [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Master & Servant, Self-Indulgent, based on jade's groovied ssr art, came up with this idea at 1 am, jade is vil's servant, may be ooc idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertsanddares/pseuds/desertsanddares
Summary: Jade wants to know why his master, Vil, has been requesting him so much. Needless to say, he wasn't prepared for his master's answer.
Relationships: Jade Leech/Vil Schoenheit
Series: Twisted Wonderland Royalty AU Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812271
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	A Late Night Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my Ace pride art, but here I am, chasing down an idea I got at 1 am. This is extremely self-indulgent, as I'm very interested in seeing more content for these two.

Jade strode towards his master's bedroom. It was the dead of night, but many questions arose in his mind, and Jade needed them to be answered.

Earlier, he was having a surprisingly quiet discussion with his twin brother, Floyd. The two were exhausted after having to endure the numerous and difficult tasks that the king and queen assigned to them. It was time for the two eldest Schoenheit siblings to find suitors, so many people were coming in and out of the palace every few days. Today, the twins had to put up with the eldest Rosehearts princess, who was expectantly aggravating. The princess had asked much of the king and queen, and whatever requests she had were, inevitably, sent to the twins. And one could imagine what kind of things she wanted.

After having to deal with the hot-headed woman, Jade and Floyd had enough. Upon entering their room, Floyd immediately threw himself onto his bed, sinking into the sheets. Floyd's groans were muffled, his mood already crumbled from all of the work he did.

"What a pain in the ass," Floyd complained. "She's got to calm down! Geez, I hope Prince Horace doesn't plan on marrying her. And if he does, I hope I won't have to work with her."

Jade sighed and took a seat on a nearby chair. "You probably won't have to, Floyd. I'll be the one handling her, unfortunately."

"Good luck with that, Jade. I can't put up with her." Floyd swished his head to the side, allowing his words to be heard better. "I honestly feel bad for you, Jade. I don't think I could stand working with older people."

"I suppose I am quite used to it. But Reina Rosehearts? She's...quite different from the older Schoenheit siblings."

"Yeah, she acts all high and mighty because of Queen Rosehearts' influence. At least here, the princes and princesses are somewhat more tolerable."

Jade held his head in thought, and then let his words out. "Well, I suppose Prince Horace and Princess Priscilla are alright on my end. They don't quite ask for much these days, but Prince Vil..."

Floyd noticed his brother's fading words. "Hm? Is Vil bothering you now?"

Jade nodded. "It's not like he's bothering me, it's just...he's been requesting me more often ever since the king and queen started to search for suitors."

"Maybe he's lonely. I mean, his older siblings are busy finding suitors, and his younger ones are always with me. So that leaves you being the only one who can keep him company."

"That's true, but the more he requests me, the more my confusion rises. After all, wouldn't he want to use this time to be by himself? He's always complaining to me about how insufferable his siblings are, so I'd think that he would want to use all of this free time for himself." Jade released a sigh at the end of his sentence. It was at these rare times that he, for once, couldn't understand what his master was thinking or what his master wanted.

"I mean, if you're so bothered by Vil, why don't you just ask him about it?" Floyd advised. "Personally, I think it'd be paradise to have only one person requesting me all the time. But you seem so annoyed in your situation, I think you should just ask Vil about all of this yourself."

Jade turned to face Floyd in shock. "Floyd, you're suggesting that I confront my master? Why would I do that? You should know that it's not right for servants like us to talk back to our superiors."

"I mean, yeah, but I don't think Vil would be bothered by your questions. In fact, I don't think he'd mind any conversation with you at all, if it resulted in clearing away his boredom and loneliness."

Once again, Jade held his head in thought. Could he really talk to his master in ways like that?

"I guess it's all up to you in the end, though." Floyd maneuvered his head back into the pillow. "I'm just going to sit right here, and fall asleep. You go do whatever, Jade."

With only two decisions to choose from, Jade had no choice but to pick one. So he did.

He got up from his seat, and headed towards the door. Before leaving the room, Jade turned to greet Floyd. "If you hear the door opening, it's probably going to be me, Floyd. I'll be back."

With no response from Floyd, Jade left the room, closing the door as quietly and discreetly as possible.

And that's how he ended up standing in front of his master's large, tall, and gaudily ornamented bedroom door. Inhaling and exhaling a deep breath, Jade knocked on his master's door.

"Master Vil, are you still awake? I would like to speak with you." Jade gulped, his nerves suddenly wide awake. He's never talked to his master so personally, especially this late at night.

"Who is it?" Vil's distinguishable voice said through the door.

Jade's eyes widened at the unexpected question, but nonetheless, he answered. "It's me, Jade."

"You can come in, but be quiet, please."

Jade nodded and gingerly opened the door. Vil's back was facing him once he entered. His master was leaning against his balcony, staring up at the starry night sky. Upon hearing the door close, Vil's thin frame turned to confront Jade.

"It's awfully late, Jade. Why are you here?" Vil questioned, slowly approaching Jade and proceeding to sit in a nearby chair.

Jade hesitated, carefully picking his words. "I just want to talk, Master Vil." 

"You don't have to call me master, Jade. It's just the two of us." Vil corrected his servant, and then continued. "What matters do you wish to discuss, Jade?"

Jade gulped before answering Vil's question. "Ever since the king and queen started to search for suitors, you have been requesting me an awful lot. I just wanted to know...why? You have always seemed to want some solitude after having to put up with your siblings, so why would you want company again?"

Vil processed the question, resulting in a deafening and somewhat awkward silence. Despite his impatience, Jade stood his ground, awaiting his master's answer. Then all of a sudden, rather than a definite answer, a quiet chuckle filled the room. Vil was laughing, and Jade was standing there awkwardly, surprised at the sudden noise.

"I suppose it was an unnecessary question," Jade said. He pivoted his feet towards the door, ready to exit. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, Vil. I'll get going now. Goodnight."

"Wait, Jade, come back," Vil called, and gestured to Jade to stand closer to him. At the response of Vil's order, Jade turned around and followed, leaning on the side of a desk. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting such a question to come from you, Jade. I didn't think you would be bothered by my behavior."

"I'm not bothered, Vil, I'm just curious." Jade corrected, making eye contact with his master.

"Well, if you want to know so badly, the answer is that I have two reasons for requesting you," Vil met his servant's eyes. "The obvious is, well, I'm awfully bored here. As much as I would love to be alone, these days, the loneliness is so repetitive and tedious. So I obviously need someone to talk to. And with Floyd taking up my younger siblings' time, who better to talk to than my loyal servant, who would do anything for me?"

Jade sighed, unsatisfied at the predicted answer. "I suppose I should have expected that to be a reason, yes. But is that really it, Vil?"

"That leaves me to my other reason, Jade." Vil continued, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "You're quite enjoyable to talk to. First of all, you're very perceptive, which I appreciate immensely. You know what I like, what I want, and how I feel. When I talk to you, I feel like you really understand what I'm trying to say, even when I don't know what I'm trying to say. In fact, your perceptiveness is really showing now, considering that you've noticed my awful lot of requests for you."

Jade didn't respond, letting Vil talk. "And that brings me to something else I appreciate about you: You're honest. Most servants, if bothered by their master, would never think to confront them like this. But you did, Jade, and I think that's very unique about you. You've always told me your truthful opinion about many things, such as what I should wear to the next ball, or how I should style myself, and I feel like most servants would never say what's on their mind. After all, I do care about your opinion, Jade."

Jade still didn't respond, processing the prince's words.

"With that in mind, actually, I think I have another answer to your question," A lightbulb shone on Vil's head. "Rather than a servant, I consider you a friend, Jade. I care about you a lot. You're very dear to me."

Now it was Jade's stunned silence that filled the room. Vil has never complimented Jade in this way. He has also never admitted to Jade being his friend; in fact, Jade always thought that Vil only ever saw him as a loyal subject. A pale tint of pink dusted Jade's cheeks at the sudden remarks and confession, but nonetheless, he spoke. "Ah, so I see. I think I understand now, Vil. Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's my pleasure to praise my close and trustworthy friend," Vil paused unexpectedly, and then continued with a quiet laugh. "In fact, that's another thing I like about you; I can trust you. I can tell you anything, and I know you would never tell anyone else. And I could also request something, and I know you would bring it to me. I appreciate that reliability and dedication."

Jade gulped, feeling more blood rushing to his cheeks. "Thank you, Vil."

"You're welcome Jade. Now, if you don't have any other questions, you can leave, Also, don't feel like you have to compliment me back, I don't need it." Vil pulled out of his chair, and turned to prop himself back on his balcony again. 

However, Jade didn't leave his master's side. "No, it's only right for me to return your words," He pursued his master, leaning against the balcony door. "Plus, even if you don't need it, you want it, don't you?"

Vil didn't respond, but Jade could feel the grin that was growing on the prince's face. "...continue, then." Vil said, his back facing Jade.

"Well, I appreciate that you don't have many absurd orders. After today, I think I could appreciate that my master is not too needy." Vil chuckled at the answer, thinking back on the trouble that was named Reina Rosehearts. 

"You also treat me and Floyd with kindness and respect. I feel that, unlike the other princes, princesses, and royalty around here, you have a kinder heart than most. Thank you for that."

Vil nodded in agreement. "Hm, you're right on that. No one here really recognizes the work you and your brother provide for the palace."

"Precisely," Jade said, and suddenly he hesitated. He contemplated saying his next part, but for the sake of flattering his master, he continued. "You're also very charming and beautiful, Vil. You really catch the eye."

It was at that moment that Vil stopped responding. It was _very_ unexpected for Jade, of all the people he knew, to call him beautiful. Jade could feel Vil's rising embarrassment, so he continued to praise the prince. "You have very nice hair. It's silky, beautiful, and distinct. Your eyes are also a lovely shade of lavender; I could get lost in their shine. You also have very fair and soft skin, and your face, I could imagine, would be quite nice to hold, and yo-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Vil exclaimed, a heat apparent in his face. He vigorously pivoted his head to face Jade, who was laughing at how red Vil was.

"Huh, I didn't think you would be this shy from my words," Jade regained his composure, and stared smugly into Vil's lovely lavender eyes. "It is the truth, however. Don't you care about my opinion?"

"Don't use my words against me, Jade!" Vil retorted, refusing to meet Jade's own distinct and lovely eyes. "My God, you're just as insufferable as my siblings! I order you to leave!"

Jade chuckled at the command, but nevertheless, he obeyed. Before heading towards the giant door, Jade turned his head to say one last thing. 

"Goodnight, Vil."

Right before the door closed, Vil responded.

"Goodnight, Jade."

The door shut tightly between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so if you've made it here, thanks for reading! I'm happy that y'all put up with my bs lol.....might write more works based on this au, for now im just going on a whim


End file.
